


Fall

by AliceSweeney



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSweeney/pseuds/AliceSweeney
Summary: Wheather can be erratic





	Fall

Erik groaned. 

Why was it so hot? Who allowed it to be hot, in November?!

Erik flopped onto the cold tile floor as he tried to make his body cool down. He hated when it was hot in the summer, let alone when it was fall! He groaned again.

“I am going to fight whoever let it be this hot! It is November 30th! It should not be 80 degrees!”

“Is laying on the ground helping?” Lukas rolled his eyes as he gazed down at Erik’s small frame from over his coffee mug.

Hazel eyes met dull blue as he grumbled, “It helps.”

He watched the Norwegian male roll his eyes as he stood. He gently placed his mug on the coffee table as he silently left the room.

Erik grumbled to himself. Why was Lukas here? Of all days to visit, why when he was flopping around begging for cool. Why did his weather have to do this to him?! He just wanted to have a nice time with the Norwegian, maybe watch some movies and eat something nice…maybe even cuddle under a blanket to escape the chill of his fall, but NO! No, it had to be one of the hottest fall days he could remember! He quickly closed his eyes as another wave of burning prickled his skin. In an attempt to escape it he gently turned to lay on his stomach. As soon as the new contact was made on the cool surface he let out a small sigh, it wasn’t much but he’d take what he could get.

“Here, try this.”

Erik stiffened as a new cold feeling on his neck.

“It is an ice pack, idiot.”

Erik let out a soft sigh as he murmured, “That feels nice.”

Lukas chuckled lightly as he said, “You really are an idiot.”

Erik’s hazel eyes locked on Lukas, his laugh was rare. He would never get used to hearing it. His heart began to beat faster, maybe today wasn’t so bad.

“I will go grab you some ice cream. That should help as well. Then we can play chess.”

Erik smiled after him with a light blush on his cheeks, maybe there should be more hot days for Lukas to take care of him.

“Thanks Luke.”

As the Norwegian scoped the ice cream out of the carton, he was glad to have the chance to spend more personal time with the New Englander. Thanks to him keeping his back to him, he had the chance to let his blush calm from the new nickname he had been called. Maybe Emil was right, maybe he did have a crush on the dork. Maybe.


End file.
